


Monday Morning

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Stig Did It, it's left a bit to the imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: It starts on a Monday morning, like these things always seem to do.





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this while taking a break from a term paper, so it might be a bit rough around the edges.

It starts on a Monday morning, like most of the things that Jeremy would rather not deal with. He wakes up, goes to check his watch, and finds that he’s somehow acquired a tattoo of Andy’s name across his wrist, right below where the strap would normally sit.

He stares at it for a few moments, piles on a few extra bracelets to hide the letters, and wonders how the hell anyone could manage to pull off this kind of prank without him noticing. Several people had keys to his apartment, but even if the tattoo was fake, which he assumed it was due to the lack of pain, there was no way he could have slept through someone applying it.

He put it out of his mind as he prepared breakfast, and by the time he left for the studio, he’d all but forgotten about it.

………..

When he actually  _ got _ to the studio, it was another story entirely. Apparently he hadn’t been the only victim of this particular prank; he could see a few other people that had names stuck on their wrists, and a fair few more that appeared to be  _ hiding _ their wrists like he was. Small groups were standing around having hushed conversations that only occasionally peaked loud enough for him to overhear, but from what he could tell the names were the topic of them all. Clearly, someone had been busy last night. He shook his head at the thought, and looked around in an attempt to spot Andy. Hopefully, he would have some answers about just what was going on here.

When his search for Andy proved fruitless, Jeremy settled for walking over to Richard, who was leaning against the far wall, reading through the script. Richard lowered the script when he noticed Jeremy’s approach, and as he did Jeremy caught a glimpse of the name-  _ Mindy _ \- winding across his wrist.

Richard must have noticed the look, because he said,

“So, did anyone tell you yet?”

“About the names? What, did Wilman already catch whoever’s responsible for it?” Andy was good at finding things out, sure, but this was fast even for him.

“Well, yes, the Stig did it, but that’s not what I meant. I meant did anyone tell you what they are?”

_ The Stig had done it? That certainly explained a few things. But why…? _

Jeremy shook his head.

Richard smiled widely, and pointed at Mindy’s name on his wrist. “They’re  _ soulmate marks _ . Apparently someone explained the concept of Valentine’s Day to the Stig, and he decided to use his powers to help us celebrate.” Richard glanced around quickly, before adding, “And I was told that he seemed pretty excited about it, so if you see him don’t let on that Valentine’s Day isn’t until February.”

Jeremy’s blood ran cold at that, but thankfully his voice was more than capable of running on autopilot. “Right, I’ll be sure not to mention it to him. Say, have you seen Andy? I needed to run something by him.”

Richard’s face scrunched in confusion for a second, before he said, “No, I haven’t seen him, actually. I think he’s in his office, though. I talked to James earlier, and he said that Andy closed himself in his office right after dealing with the marks, and hasn’t come out since. Oh, god, what if it’s because of the marks? Maybe his name isn’t his wife’s.” Richard looked horrified at the thought, clutching at his wrist as if to make sure his own mark was still there, though how Richard could tell by touch alone was beyond Jeremy.

Jeremy didn’t respond to Richard’s idle questioning, and instead thanked him and went off once again to find Andy.

………………..

When he reached Andy’s door, he hesitated.  _ What was he going to say? He couldn’t even be sure that it was  _ his _ name that Andy had on his wrist- for all he knew, Richard could be completely wrong, and Andy was in his office doing paperwork, or returning emails, and Jeremy was about embarrass himself for no reason. And what did he even want from Andy? Did he  _ want _ to have a relat- _

Jeremy’s internal panicking was interrupted by Andy shouting for him to come in, and Jeremy swallowed heavily before opening the door.

He closed it after he stepped through, then moved to have a seat in one of the chairs that sat in front of Andy’s desk. He noticed that Andy looked a bit worn out, with a tired expression and reddened eyes. He also noticed that Andy had foregone any sort of wrist covering, though he had laid it down flat on the desk so that Jeremy couldn’t see it’s name. Jeremy considered for a moment longer, and then said, grinning childishly,

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

The line had its desired effect- Andy laughed out at the words, smiling slightly. Andy drew his arm back so that the wrist was pressed lightly against his chest, still hidden from Jeremy’s view, but angled so that it could be shown easily if Andy chose to. Jeremy met Andy’s eyes, and gave him a serious look, trying to convey everything in the glance-  _ that he was almost certain that they were a match. That no matter what, this wouldn’t break them. And that if Andy  _ really, truly _ didn’t want to show Jeremy his mark, he’d back off, and let it drop for as long as Andy wanted. _ Eventually, Andy sighed, and said,

“Alright.” Andy laid his arm down on the table, wrist facing upwards this time, and Jeremy followed suit, pushing off the bracelets as he did so.

He’d been right; Jeremy’s own name was written across his best friend’s wrist, the dark letters standing out sharply against the pale skin. Andy took a shuddering breath as he took in the sight in front of him, and for a moment, Jeremy was afraid that it might turn into crying.

Thankfully, it didn’t, and Andy stared across the desk at him, a look of wonder in his eyes. Jeremy couldn’t judge, however, as he was sure that he looked much the same. Jeremy had known how much Andy cared about him, of course, and he was sure that Andy knew that Jeremy cared for him just as much. However, it was one thing to know something in the abstract, but something else entirely to be given tangible, visible proof of that fact.

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile as he reached out to take his friend’s hand in his, and when Andy smiled back at him across the desk, gripping Jeremy’s hand tightly in return, Jeremy couldn’t help but hope that he’d be seeing that smile for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
